


Принц-убийца

by fandom_Hells_Kitchen_2018 (fandom_Hells_Kitchen)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 11:48:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15907674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Hells_Kitchen/pseuds/fandom_Hells_Kitchen_2018
Summary: Дине не спится, и Дина не спит. Обезображенный принц постучит в полночь опять, пей пустырник, не пей: стук ты услышишь за сотню дверей.





	Принц-убийца

**Author's Note:**

> драма, ангст, даркфик, стихи  
> Фэнтези-AU, даб-кон.

Дине не спится, и Дина не спит. Обезображенный принц постучит в полночь опять, пей пустырник, не пей: стук ты услышишь за сотню дверей.

«Снова измучена, роза моя? Дай убаюкаю, скоро заря... Ласково, милая, дай обниму... Что ж ты дрожишь, я никак не пойму? Или зарезал я верных друзей, или не принц я чистейших кровей? Или я стал на лицо не пригож? Что же, в светлицу я больше не вхож? Что это — кровь? Так я смою её — c ручек твоих, с рук моих, вот и всё».

Вдоль позвоночника вьётся змеёй, на ухо шепчет — а пахнет землёй... Демон — не принц — Дину смело берёт, в груди целует и тихо поёт, туго заходит... ей — губы кусать, демону крика с тех губ не сорвать. Тяжко проклятые ночи встречать...

Дина не может те ночи не ждать. Страсть, отвращение, алчность и страх: как отказаться — всё бьётся в висках...

Вязью на ней поцелуев узор, радость её, и клеймо, и позор. Демон целует и плоский живот, ниже целует — и тихо поёт...

В зеркало наискось, Дина, глядись: два белых тела, как прежде, сплелись. Принц, а не демон, прекрасен собой, руки чисты, лик сияет весной... 

С криком петух повстречал тот рассвет. Зеркало — вдребезги, милости нет. Рыцарь исчез, затворилася дверь.

«Дина, ты что же наделала, дщерь? Принца оплакивать горько должна, а не с любовником спать! Ты скверна...»

Как рассказать — принц убийцею был? В жизни и после людей не щадил?

«Дни провожу я, о принце скорбя, ночи сжигаю, его же любя...»


End file.
